Amora
by angelic13demon
Summary: What can I say? I never saw it coming. It's just another thing to add to my growing list of things I was not prepared for: my father's freedom, his death, reuniting with a childhood friend, finally living my life...why not add falling in love to the list?
1. Chapter One

I don't own any characters in this story except Amora. I'm not going to go by what actually happens in their sixth year, so bit me. I'm making this up as I go. Everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling.

~Chapter One~

"Now Draco, it's your job to watch over Amora and take care of her. Do you understand, son?" Lucius, who had his pale white hand on my shoulder, asked his sixteen year old son.

"Yes sir," Draco said trying to not look his father directly in the eye.

"Alright dears, it's time to get on the train. Have a good trip and don't forget to owl us every now and then," Narcissa said hugging both of us. "Now go before the train leaves."

Draco grabbed my arm gently as he led me towards the train. "Amora, stay close until the train is moving. I don't want to lose you alright?"

Okay hold on, back up. You're probably wondering what's going on right? Well first off, you need to know who I am. My name's Amora Black. I think I heard a gasp somewhere. Yup, my last name is Black. Okay will you stop gasping at my last name for dramatic effect? It really gets annoying. You done? Yes? Okay good. As I was saying my name is Amora Black... what no gasping? Oh, forget it, you ruined it.

Anyways, I'm sixteen and as of the moment I'm living with my aunt Cissa, uncle Lucius, and cousin Draco. Now you're probably wondering what it's like living with the Malfoy family. Shockingly it's not as bad as you would think. I know everyone thinks uncle Lucius is a terrible man, but oddly he adores me. Then again the other day he did tell me he always wanted a daughter, guess I'm the next best thing.

Now aunt Cissa, dear god, where to begin. She's been trying to turn me into a damn girly girl since day one. I love her really I do, but she gets extremely annoying. Sometimes she really makes me want to strangle her, but I don't because I love her and she's the only mother like figure I've ever had. What? Shut up, I'm not going to talk about my mother right now.

Ah, last but not least Draco, the so called 'Slytherin sex god'. Really? I hate that title with all my heart. It's very awkward when girls call him that. Truthfully it's just an act he puts on at school so he can stay at the top of the Slytherin social pyramid as 'king'. He's actually a real sweetheart... just not in front of anyone except me and Narcissa.

Now I probably outta explain **how** I ended up living with them which is where both my mother and father come in. Well you see my mother, Aurora, was Narcissa's adopted sister thus making it completely legal and not at all disturbed that my parents had me.. Unfortunately, she died while giving birth. So from then on it was just me and my daddy, Sirius Black. Oh yeah sure, now you gasp, dumbass. Ha, I made a rhyme. Sorry, I can be a bit of a spaz as you will clearly see. Anyways, back to the story.

As I said it was just me and my daddy... well and, of course, Remus. When dad got sent to Askaban, my godfather Remus took care of me and let me visited almost every week (they even let me hug him!). When he finally got out of Askaban I was so happy... but it only lasted for about two years. I lost him that second year... I don't know who killed him (cause no one will freakin' tell me!) but I know it was a follower of Mr. Moldy Warts (Uncle Remus taught me that!). A freakin' Death Eater killed my daddy.

So because both my parents are dead I'm here with my closest living relatives. However, uncle Remus is trying to gain custody of me (damn I sound like on object), but it's kinda hard because of two factors: one, Uncle Lucius has some seriously tough lawyers (pure blood, of course) and two, Remus has to be in hiding at the moment. Stupid Ministry of Magic (or as Remus and I like to call it Ministry of Misery).

Now it's about time to get back to the real story. I apologize for my rambling. Did you seriously just call my rambling cute? Get out of here, you weirdo! Is he gone yet? Really? Okay, good! On with the story!

"I know Draco, I know. You don't have to treat me like a little kid," I mumble with a slight pout.

My cousin chuckled at my response. "Yes I do. I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like a kid sometimes."

"Hey!," I exclaimed raising my hands in defense. "Not my fault my personality is 'child-like'!"

"Sure it isn't," he said smirking.

"Ugh! You're a pain in my butt!"

"Just say ass. It's not like dad can give you the evil eye from all the way over there just for saying an 'inappropriate' word," Draco said rolling his eyes.

I looked him dead in the eyes with a straight face. "Are you sure about that? Cause he's right behind you."

He spun around frightened of what his father would do. I burst out laughing when he suddenly realized Lucius wasn't there. "Why you!," he growled, grabbing me into a head-lock to give me a noggie.

"Ah, Draco! Let me go! You're messing up my hair!" I yelled, laughing.

"Not until you beg for mercy from the sex god!"

"Sure, tell me where he is and if he's cute enough I will."

He let go of me, chuckling softly. "Not funny, Amora."

"Then why are you laughing Drake?" I asked pointing at him with an accusing finger.

"My silly, silly Amora. I laugh because you amuse me," he said with a smirk...again.

"You keep smirking and I'll give you something to be amused over," I said waving my fist in his face playfully.

He grabbed my fist in his sadly much larger hand. "Now, now Amora." His ever-present smirk residing in its normal place, but it was soon replaced with a scowl as he looked behind me.

"OH, DRAKIE!"

We both cringe. "Did a cat just die?" I asked, my eye twitching slightly.

"No, but a Pansy is pretty close."

Suddenly a **very **ugly girl practically tackled my cousin. "OH! DRAKIE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH OVER BREAK!" she screamed. Then she finally seemed to take notice of me standing next to 'Drakie'. "Who the heck is she?" she questioned rudely, giving me a pathetic glare.

Draco shoved her off while saying, "Parkinson, this is my cousin Amora. Amora, meet Pansy." You could just hear the disdain dripping from his voice when he said her name, but obviously she didn't.

"Oh, Amora! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" she exclaimed, grabbing me in a death grip hug.

I then began practically screaming at the top of my lungs. "Draco, get your freakin' stalker off me! I can't breathe!"

"Parkinson! Off now!" She immediately released me. "Touch her ever again and you'll be in big trouble. You hear me, Pansy?"

She nodded slightly scared from his angry outburst.

"Come on Amora. We need to get on the train," he said, doing a total 360˚ by gently taking my tiny hand in his.

"Alright."

Soon we were on the train and it began its long trip to Hogwarts. Draco and I were sitting in our compartment bored out of our minds. I had it all planned out that as soon as Draco's idiots (aka Crabbe and Goyle) came, I would go and find another compartment to hang in. Those idiots really creep me out.

Oh speak of the devils, I hear their thunderous footsteps coming now. Just then they fell (literally) through the door. Behind them stood another boy. He jumped over Crabbe and Goyle, who were on the still laying on the floor, and greeted Draco with a fist bump. He then turned towards me and gave me a look that made my skin crawl.

"Hey, sexy. I'm Blaise Zabini, your future boyfriend," he said, taking a hold of my hand and kissing it.

Draco growled at Blaise with scowl. "Zabini, you have to the count of three to let go of my cousin."

Blaise immediately released me, giving an almost repulsive apology. "Sorry about that, Malfoy. You know I can't help myself around pretty girls. Especially around one as lovely as your dear cousin."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "A sweet-talker, huh? Sorry about your luck, buddy boy. I don't go for your type."

He crossed his arms and began to pout playfully. "Aw, don't be like that, babe."

"Don't call me babe, moron," I hissed, glaring at him fiercely.

His face turned ash pale as he stared at me. "Well, she's definitely going to be in Slytherin, Draco."

We looked at each other and scoffed. "Doubt it," we said in unison. Everyone raised eyebrows at our reaction, but we didn't care.

I finally decided it was time to go so I grabbed my small backpack and gave Draco a mock salute. "Later cuz, I'm off. See ya at the school."

"Aw, you leaving so soon ba-"

My hand shot out of my pocket in an instant and my silver-colored wand was at Blaise's throat. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence," I hissed yet again. Slowly pulling back I waved at Draco who absentmindedly waved back, not even paying attention to what had just occurred. With that I left, simple as that.


	2. Chapter Two

~Chapter Two~

Going through the train's halls as it was moving was surprisingly easy. I was completely shocked that I, being my clumsy self, didn't fall once the whole way. Oh well. After about fifteen minutes of wandering I finally found a compartment that wasn't full. Inside were two boys and a girl, talking excitedly. One boy had black hair and glasses and the other had bright red hair and a load of freckles all over, while the girl had bushy brownish-red hair and an open book in her lap.

I gently knocked on the door frame, drawing their attention to me. "Excuse me. Is there room for one more?" I asked sweetly.

They all stared at me for a bit before the boys nodded enthusiastic while the girl still gave at me a somewhat suspicious look. I quickly settled sat down next the black haired boy. "Name's Ron Weasley," the red head said a little shy, reaching over to shake my hand.

I blinked and said, "Your ears are red, are you cold?" Then the others, including the incredibly serious girl, laughed when his hands snapped up to cover his ears.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said, giving me a warm smile. I smiled back with a nod of acknowledgment.

The black haired boy smiled at me and held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Harry."

With a smile, I shook his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Harry. I'm Amora Black."

His mouth fell open as he blinked in shock. He then whispered quietly to me, "You're Sirius's daughter."

"You know my dad?" I asked with my head slightly cocked to the side.

His eyes shot open and he scooped me up into his arms. "Oh my Merlin! It's you!"

"Um, Harry? Can you let go? I can't breathe!" I exclaimed, squirming out of his arms. "What is wrong with you? Why the heck did you attack me with a hug?"

He gave me an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, Amora. Don't you remember me? Har-bear?"

Ron burst out laughing as Hermione tried to hold in a giggle. "Har-bear?"

Harry shot a glare at him. "Shut up, Ron! We were kids."

I thought for a second. That name was familiar, but very vague. Then I got it. My head flew up to meet his eyes. "Wait, Harry Potter? Uncle James and Auntie Lily's son?" He nodded vicariously before I attacked him in a hug. "Oh my god, Harry! How long has it been? Fifteen years?"

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. "About that, how have you been?" A shadow passed across his face before he said, "Are you alright after he... you know...was killed?"

I gave him a weak smile as I let go of him and settled back in my seat. "I'm good, well as good as I can be at this point. But I'll be alright, especially now that I have you."

After a short, somewhat awkward silence Hermione cleared her throat and started the conversation once again, "So your Harry's godfather's daughter?"

"Wouldn't that make you his god-sister?" Ron butted in.

"Shut up, Ron. She doesn't need more than one question at a time," Hermione said with a visibly twitching eyebrow.

"Well, I asked so tough luck," Ron said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

Harry and I laughed in amusement at the two's argument. "Mione, it's fine. And yes, I'm Sirius's daughter and I guess that would make Harry my god-brother."

Hermione blinked. "Mione? That's a new one. I like it," she said with a small smile.

After our laughter subsided, Harry's face grew solemn. "So, Amor, where are you staying now that Sirius... well you know?"

"I'm staying with my aunt's family while Remus is trying to get custody of me. My cousin actually goes to school at Hogwarts, which is why I going there," I said after clearing my throat awkwardly.

They all seemed genuinely curious about that little fact. "Who's your cousin? Maybe we know him," Hermione said.

"His name is Draco," I said with a small smile.

They all appeared shocked with a hint of disgust.


	3. Author's Note

Family drama and health issues have drained me for a bit and I just cannot get the energy to write. I get bits and pieces, but the most I seem to be able to do is about a paragraph at a time. I really am sorry guys. Just give me a little more time and I will have something up for you whether it is a real chapter or a sneak peek (hopefully the first one). I do feel really bad about this because I don't even have to energy to write personal messages for each of my stories. I hope you can forgive me. Within a month you will have more from me.  
Love,  
Angel


End file.
